


Tumblr Fic 54: Still

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dom!Stiles Stilinski, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hand Job, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Kneeling, M/M, Mentions Cock Sucking, Mentions Dildo Use, Mentions Rimming, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Safe words not used but they have them, Scent Kink, Watching, mentions knots, picture prompt, pornlet, sub!Derek Hale, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek was on his knees.





	Tumblr Fic 54: Still

Derek pushed his shoulders down and pushed the breath out of his lungs and pushed down as much as he could of the desire he felt. He dragged his eyes away from what he’d just watched — Stiles fucking himself with a fat, black-rubber cock, coming with barely a touch to his own, panting and sweating and smelling like everything that Derek ever needed — then Derek tilted his head to the side, finally asking, silently, to come.

Tonight he wasn’t allowed anything more than that one request: no moaning his appreciation, no moving his own body, no touching Stiles if Stiles hadn’t put his body against Derek’s. 

Derek was on his knees. His hands were clasped behind his back, balls heavy, cock leaking, knot threatening to pop. He’d been like this since they started. Derek had watched Stiles strip, then sucked Stiles cock, then buried his tongue deep in Stiles ass again and again. 

_ Then _ , then Stiles had finally decided to sit on their wide armchair, one leg up over the side, one planted on the floor to give him leverage. He’d taken what felt like forever to get himself off. 

All just a foot or two from Derek’s face. It was torture of the very,  _ very  _ best kind.

Fuck, but Derek loved this. He loved the stillness he’d mastered. He loved the way Stiles’ pupils dilated and his cock hardened just from glancing at Derek on his knees. He loved the taste of Stiles, all of him. He craved the sound of Stiles panting out his name as the thick, black cock thrust in and out of his ass, clenching and straining and finally spilling.

Stiles stood and stepped closer and Derek barely had time to catch his breath at the stronger scent before Stiles was wiping his come up the stretched out skin of Derek’s neck and Derek very nearly whined.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Stiles bent to kiss him light and sweet. “You’re perfect, you’ve done so well.”

Stiles kneeled, then bit down on Derek’s neck and he kept his teeth there, drawing blood, until Derek came in his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173513129631/derek-pushed-his-shoulders-down-and-pushed-the) on my [NSFW tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
